The Hurricane and the Thunderstorm
by Kelectra
Summary: Sasuke leaves Madara and his plan for power behind, headed not back to Konoha, but maybe to a small fishing village where no one would think to look, can he turn a blind eye to the turbulence as everything unravels around him.
1. Prologue

Sasuke walked steadily down the hall toward the meeting room, his mind deep in thought. The man who called himself Madara was speaking, his voice drifting out of the room, and Sasuke halted on the outside of the closed double doors. It was a moment before he realized that the voices on the other side of the door had ceased, and he slowly pushed the door open as he realized that they must have sensed his presence.

Madara was sitting at the head of the table, and staring intently at the place he was currently standing, if he was displeased about his lateness, Sasuke could not tell. "Please, take a seat, you're right in time," and he nodded to an empty space to his right.

Wordless he drifted into the room and sat down, sparing a glance toward Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo seated closer to the other end of the table and wearily averted his eyes from the blue demon Kisame.

Madara broke the silence, "Good now that we're all here I will continue," making a point to glance to his right, "...so the responsibility of obtaining the eight tails falls on your Sasuke, Team Hawk will move to acquire the hachi-bi and Akatsuki will invade Konoha and obtain the kyuu-bi..."

There were wordless nods of agreement from around the table. Sasuke just sat rigidly in the chair and let Madara's voice become a murmur at the back of his mind. The image of his brother during his last moments played through his mind, another haunting memory to add to an already large pile. His brother, he didn't think of the man with the vehemence he once had in his heart. He's not sure what he thought of the man anymore. All he could think of now was how truly alone he had become. Madara's voice drifted back to his ears as his name was mentioned, he was so very tired of it all.

"… After this Sasuke," he turned to face him then, "you will take the hachi-bi and commence with the invasion and assault of Ko-"

"No…" so very tired.

"noh... What?" a silence filled the room, "do you have a problem with the plan, Sasuke?"

He didn't look up, "No, there is nothing wrong with your plan," Madara seemed relieved, "but I will not be taking part in it."

The silence descended again.

He would leave the ninja world he decided, no more vengeance, no more lies, no more betrayals, things wouldn't be simpler, but they could never get more complicated than his life had been a ninja.

There was a moment where it seemed like Madara was processing his declining of the mission. Sasuke noticed that his team mates, Team Hawk, were looking back and forth between the two of them, Madara was looking hard at him, "Sasuke," he spoke finally, "if it is because you are uncomfortable with attacking your former home, I assure you.."

"No...I'm done."

Kisame chuckled and spoke for the first time, "so you're giving up boy," his teeth gleaming dangerously, "what would Itachi say?" Sasuke only glared, fighting the urge to activate his Sharingan, this man knew nothing about his brother, but then again neither did he, he would let the comment pass.

When Madara spoke again he sounded very disappointed, "You do not wish to make them pay, to make them suffer as you have, to destroy them, have you already forgotten what they did to your brother?" Why was everyone throwing Itachi in his face?

Sasuke moved to stand, his chair scraping along the stone floor, "I know, I haven't forgotten," he could never forget, "but I quit, I don't feel like doing this anymore."

"What do you _mean_ you quit?" This time it was Suigetsu who spoke, but he did not turn to look at him.

"You're quitting the mission?" Karin.

Sasuke sighed audibly, there was a heavy silence, he wanted to wipe that annoying smirk from the blue man's face, "no, being a ninja," he almost whispered it.

"What?" Karin more or less screamed it and he flinched at the noise.

"That's just stupid Sasuke," Suigetsu folded his arms and leaned back in the chair, Karin nodded in agreement.

"You can't quit being a ninja, Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't have to explain himself to them, he didn't have to explain himself to anyone and without further argument he walked toward the door. He deliberately chose not to look at the man, whom he assumed was seething, at the head of the table. He would be no one's pawn any longer.

"Sasuke," he had made it halfway to the door before anyone had spoken and was surprised that it was Juugo, "If you are truly leaving," he began almost hesitantly, "I should like to go with you."

Sasuke paused, he hadn't considered taking any of them, he just wanted to be alone, he had gathered Team Hebi together for one purpose only, ill-fated as it was, it had been accomplished and now he had no more need for them. He had no need of anyone, he continued walking.

"I… don't want to lose control of myself again," Juugo continued, "if there's no one there to stop me…" his voice was calm, but Sasuke could guess the anxiety churning underneath, considering it now, Juugo would not be in this place if he hadn't taken him from his prison, maybe he owed him as much.

"What will you do, Sasuke," Madara interrupted, and Sasuke could feel the tension roll over his back, "what will you do, if you do not stay a shinobi and fight."

He could do anything, he could go anywhere, it didn't matter anymore and he laughed inside at the notion of the first thing that came to mind, putting his hand on the door handle and opening it just a crack he replied, "I think I'll be a fisherman."

The door made a satisfying click as it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke lay lazily on the cool wood as it drifted slowly, his fingers causing the water to ripple as they trailed along in the water. The afternoon sun was high in the sky as he idly pulled his straw hat lower over his eyes, exhaling leisurely. It hadn't been too hard to get by the borders of Fire Country to get to Tea Country; but they had taken the long way around, skirting the borders to stay undetected and then taking a boat through Wave Country. They only passed through Fire country once and the place was so far to the south away from Konoha that they had no unexpected encounters or interruptions to their journey.

"Oi he's there!" came a small voice from nearby, "he's over here!"

He sat up slowly, reluctantly, his dark hair spilling over his shoulders as his hat fell back. He had let it grow out the last couple of months, and even though it was long enough for a pony tail, he resisted the urge.

"Sasuke nii-san!" came the voice again, "look here!"

The tiny bundle came rolling over the bank of the hill waving wildly and pointing excitedly at a small parcel in hand. Sasuke's eyes followed the overly excited child, hair loose and wild about her tiny head as she came closer to the water's edge.

"Sasuke nii-san!" she squealed again, "look, look what me and Juugo nii-san caught," she exclaimed waving it above her head with both hands, her smile broad, "my first fish, and it's bigger than what my brothers caught yesterday," came her proud proclamation.

He watched the giant of a man approach silently and pick the toddler up effortlessly, settling her gently on his shoulder. The girl, their now regular tag-a-long, giggled happily while taking one small fist to Juugo's hair for balance.

"Sasuke," Juugo addressed him respectfully. Even though there was no longer a team Hebi, he still saw Sasuke somewhat as his superior, and addressed him almost reverently, even when the younger man had advised him otherwise.

Sasuke sat up then and nodded an acknowledgement to Juugo. It didn't need to be said that he had felt the familiar presence for some time watching him, and simply had chosen to ignore it. They shouldn't say anything in front of the child in any case, they were already risking her life by having her spend so much time with them, but the children seemed to make Juugo happy and keep him calm, so Sasuke tolerated their presence.

The little girl watched this wordless conversation curiously.

"Sasuke nii-san" she ventured, "will you show it to me today?" she held up the fish expectantly, "you said you'd show me how to start a fire once I caught one by myself."

Sasuke glanced toward Juugo and began to steer the small craft toward the shore, he could have just used his chakra to walk to them and save himself the time, but it was an unspoken agreement that they not show the villagers that they were ninja.

Nearing the shore he pulled the raft up to the edge and stood listening, their unwelcome visitor was nearby; watching them, probably waiting for the child to leave before making their appearance.

"Sasuke nii-san? Did you hear me?" she was pouting, disappointment showing plainly in her eyes, she already knew what he was going to say, even if he always said it with a sad smile.

"Sorry Kana, not today, maybe some other time," the smile was not there this time.

Juugo stood silent.

"Kana!" Two voices sounded in the distance.

"Kana! Where are you quit messing around we got to go!" the voices of her brothers rang throughout the forest. She squealed with delight, and motioned for Juugo to put her down, Kana was eager to show her caught prize to her two siblings. Juugo followed her instructions and deposited her gently on the ground then followed after the little ball of energy as she darted toward the calling voices.

Juugo glanced in the direction that he knew his old team mate to be waiting, "I will make sure Kana gets back to her brothers safely," he said quietly before disappearing the same way they had come.

As soon as Juugo's figure disappeared beyond the bank, she was beside him, the black cloak with red clouds billowing behind her. "Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" she flipped her hair, flaming red, idly behind her shoulder, "it's been awhile." He didn't reply.

"Sasuke- kun," she whispered breathily, pushing her glasses up on her face, and eyeing him critically. He must have looked like any other villager if no one took too close of a look, he had long ago folded and put away his robes from sound and anything showing the symbol of his clan. He donned a black shirt, with a crane printed on the back, Kana's mother had kindly stitched it for him, and he had not asked her.

Karin drew closer, "Working in this village seems to be doing you good," she smiled and ran a finger up his chest.

Sasuke scowled, "I told you not to wear that cloak when you come here," he glanced around suspiciously, and a little jadedly, "what have you come to report."

Karin sighed audibly and stepped away, "Right to business as always," she smiled but grew serious, "here's what's been going on."

~oOo~

Juugo watched the children walk off down the pathway together, and sighed. The fact that Karin was here meant they would need to move onto another village soon, this was their third village, but since they'd stayed here longer than the others, he thought that Sasuke would be settling here. It was certainly far enough away from Konoha and the Fire country, he wouldn't need to worry about that, but Karin could not be bringing good news.

At the first sign of trouble Sasuke always seemed to want to move as far away from everything he knew as possible, but he supposed all things considered that he couldn't really blame the young Uchiha. They had spent the last several months moving as quietly and inconspicuously as possible through wave country and Tea Country, but why Sasuke chose to go that way he had yet to figure out. The fact that they took the long way, by circling around Konoha instead of going straight through showed how much he was trying to avoid his old home, but Juugo in no way ever questioned him, he owed a lot to the tortured boy. I guess we're all tortured he thought bitterly.

Juugo reflected quietly, he would miss the children most and the quiet of the forests if they had to move again. He sighed, walking slower back to their temporary place of abode. He began to plan in his mind, the gathering of supplies that they would need for their journey. This way they would be prepared the moment Sasuke gave the word, but also he slowed his walk even further, he would rather not interrupt whatever meeting was going on between the two at the moment. Sasuke would tell him the necessary details if he thought it important. All Juugo wanted to know was when and where they would be going next, somewhere tranquil he hoped gazing out over the horizon at the cloudless sky, nature always kept him calm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The cabin was well away from any beaten path, and it would take anyone more than a ninja just to reach the place. Karin slowed her pace through the trees as the small dwelling came into view. It was small, and almost quaint though un-adorned, but sturdy. It was un-opposing and practical; the windows and doors positioned in such a way that would allow escape at a moment's notice. She was sure Juugo had done most of the work on the building and as Karin came to a stop next to Sasuke at the door she thought the place suited them both.

Sasuke walked slowly inside hands in his pocket motioning with his head to a chair near the window. She noted that the door had not been locked, or looked like it even had one, but she supposed it would be pointless against ninja. She sat where he indicated and looked around the room, it was sparse and sensible, two futons rolled neatly into a corner, one table, two chairs and a small fireplace. Their weapons must be hidden nearby she deduced, and paused her analysis as she became aware of dark eyes fixed on her. He was waiting for her to begin.

"What do you have to report," he moved over to the fireplace, across the room from where she sat and watched for her response. None of his movements were ever wasted, not even in his speech, straight and to the point as always, He also noted that where he positioned himself gave him a clear view of where they just exited the forest, he was also overly cautious.

"It's a little cold in here Sasuke-kun, and I've come a long way to give you this information…"

"Which you keep delay in reporting," he was agitated, "either you have information or you don't, if you have nothing valuable to tell me then you are wasting my time." He was very agitated.

If his words stung her she didn't show it, but took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully.

"Sasuke, I didn't question it when you asked me to stay with Madara. He needed my power, and you didn't anymore; I understood that," Karin lowered her gaze and continued, "but, something has happened, something terrible, and I don't think I could stay there anymore even if you asked me," all trace of flirtatiousness had left her voice, and she was sure Sasuke had never heard it more serious.

Silence fell on the room as she avoided his eyes, she hoped her voice had not been too harsh. A slight glance in his direction revealed that he was searching her face, and she was almost startled from her chair as the room blazed with warmth as a small fireball from him danced in the fireplace.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said moving to stand, "then you will tell me everything."

Karin hadn't thought that what she said wouldn't have made any difference, but relaxed slightly at his response, and as he moved to put a small pot onto the fire and set three bowls quietly on the table, she allowed herself a small smile.

~oOo~

Juugo had to duck to come through the door, and nearly bumped his head in surprise to see Sasuke and Karin sitting quietly by the fire, silently, but together. They weren't touching, but it was closer than he had ever seen them, in a non-battle environment. Karin turned to face him as he entered, but Sasuke's eyes stayed focused on the fire.

"There's some broth still in the pot for you Juugo," Karin said motioning to the table, "it's still warm."

"Thank you." He moved to hang his small package of fish for later, and sat at the table watching silently, she was right it was still warm, a welcome pleasure from the chill of the air outside.

Karin took a deep breath suddenly breaking the quiet, "it happened a few weeks ago," her voice was quiet, "in Lightening Country." The slight tilt of Sasuke's head was the only indication that he was listening, and Juugo stopped eating himself to listen.

"I was sent with Suigetsu, this blue haired girl and that guy Pein to find the Eight Tails. He wasn't that hard to track since he has such unusual chakra, having the Hachi-bi inside him and all." She hugged her arms around her legs as though she was cold but continued telling the story, eyes staring, fixed on nothing.

"I sensed him on the borders of the hidden village, in a mountain shrine, he rhyming with everything he said; he was so bizarre, but insanely strong. I could sense it." She smiled weakly, "Pein only laughed when I told him so."

Juugo could sense that this story was not going to have a good ending, and by the way Sasuke tensed up he must've guessed the same thing too, but neither of them interrupted her, and she kept going.

"Pein told him to come with us if he loved his village, or it would be destroyed, but he laughed at us, with his stupid rhyming, and mocked us. He said that the Hidden Village of Cloud/Kumo would never fall to such fools as us." Karin sighed, "Suigetsu rushed forward first and was blocked completely, I tried to help him some but there wasn't much that I could do against such raw power, Suigetsu got hurt pretty bad. The Eight Tails was that strong, but Pein just stood there and watched with six of his bodies." Sasuke had turned to face her at one point, when, Juugo had barely noticed, but his expression darkened more with every word she uttered.

"After Suigetsu was out of commission, Pein asked him again, to come with us, and of course he refused. _Then you and your village shall face the fury of god_." She tried to imitate and quote Pein's words; and Juugo noticed that she visibly shuddered. There was a long pause.

"I don't know how he did it, Sasuke," she said looking up for the first time since starting her story, "but he destroyed them almost singlehandedly,"

"…Them?" Juugo couldn't contain the question, "you mean the Bijuu and his container?"

There was another pause as Karin stared into the fire, the flames flickering and crackling, fighting against the thick cold of dread that descended upon the room.

"No Juugo, I mean the entire village of Kumo. Everyone, destroyed."

Juugo shook his head disbelievingly, "that's not possible Karin, Kumo is one of the Five Great Ninja Nations, one of the strongest how could one man destroy a whole village?"

"They didn't go down without a fight I assure you," she was standing and pacing now and if Juugo didn't know better he would think she was afraid, "it was brutal and bloody, and trying to hide was all I could do to get me and Suigetsu out of harm's way. Suigetsu was unconscious and more or less bleeding to death so... he only saw the aftermath, but I saw the whole thing."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spoke for the first time, "Why has news of this not spread, the fall of one of the Great Ninja Nations should be common knowledge if you say it happened weeks ago."

Karin stopped pacing, and turned to Sasuke, "Madara, has been covering it up, keeping it quiet, I don't know how, but he is. I'm telling you Sasuke there is no longer a Kumo on the face of this earth, but nobody knows about it." She looked at him uncertainly, as though still deciding whether or not to impart further information.

Sasuke looked at her, analyzing and calculating, "Is there anything else?"

Juugo looked back and forth between them; he could tell she had left something out too.

She started, almost hesitantly, but said it anyway, for better or ill, "They have almost all of the Bijuu now, there's just one very elusive Jinchuriki that's left… the Nine Tails."

If it wasn't for the fact that he had been with him for so long, anyone would have missed the way Sasuke tensed at the mention of the Kyuubi, but it would have taken a blind man to miss the flicker of red in his eyes when Karin said her next words.

"Sasuke-kun, Their next stop is Konoha."

~oOo~

A/N: Damn I started writing this weeks ago, and then finals hit and I didn't get chance to post it, and then BAM something similar happens in the manga, now I wish I'd posted before that particular issue came out. *Sigh* Don't you hate when that happens?

Also to make up for the long delay I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow. All the Best for the Holidays to everyone.

~Kel out.


	4. Chapter 3

A silence loomed over the room, and Juugo realized that Karin must have been holding her breath, she was unusually still. He looked for any clue as to what Sasuke was thinking, but as always, he was a blank slate.

Juugo could never read Sasuke very well, but he could guess that he was a whirlwind of emotions at the moment, if indeed he still possessed such things. Sasuke had deflected from his village, abandoned them, become a missing-nin and went to Orochimaru; how did he really feel about his old village now, especially considering everything that had happened with his clan, and his brother? Would Sasuke really care that Madara wanted to raze them to the ground?

"Is that all you have to report, Karin?" she almost fell over from where she was sitting, but nodded uncertainly at his response. Clearly she also thought that Sasuke would have been more concerned about his previous village.

"So, you don't care…about what might happen to Konoha," Karin phrased it as a statement and not a question.

"What is there to care about?" His answer was almost instantaneous.

"I just thought…" she looked away from him, almost ashamed for even thinking that he would have anything but contempt for the place of his upbringing.

"What?" he was glaring at her, but she kept her eyes glued to the ground, "Why would you care what happens to that worthless village, Karin?" She bit her lip, "It doesn't concern you."

Juugo just sat and watched the exchange and continued to quietly eat, whatever Sasuke decided it didn't matter, he would go with him no questions asked. Juugo looked away when the scowl on Sasuke's face deepened and resisted the urge flee the room when his next words were spoken with vehemence.

"If they are destroyed, it was because of their own weaknesses, and I would have been right for leaving." He was not starting at Karin anymore; instead his head was down, his hair covering his face, so that no one could read his expression. "Besides, if there is no more Konoha, then I won't be a missing-nin anymore, I won't be hunted, and they would all leave me alone."

"We could stay here then right?" he couldn't help himself, the words just kind of spilled out, so Juugo whispered the last part, "I like it here."

Sasuke seemed to have snapped out of the reverie he was in, and turned back to Karin, mask in place, ignoring Juugo's words.

"You will return to the Akatsuki headquarters and keep me informed about the situation and Madara's plan."

"No." Karin moved to stand, "I'm not going back."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "he requested your power for finding the bijuu, and he will be expecting you back."

"Sasuke-kun, you know I would do anything you asked of me," she was speaking swiftly, "that's the only reason I stayed on with Madara, but I am not going back,"

"You didn't have to stay; you could have said no in the beginning, and go about your own business."

"Well I'm saying no now," she turned away from him in a huff, "besides Madara doesn't need me anymore, they know how to find Konoha, with all the times they were invaded, I guess it's not that hard to miss," she was shaking her head at the thought of it, then paused, "I would have much rather come with you."

"It's too late for all of that now, do you think Madara would let you go so easily, with everything that you know?" Juugo finished eating and got up to move both Sasuke's and Karin's own bowls to clean up. "You said he was covering up the destruction in Cloud, do you think he has been successful so far because he's left loose ends?" Karin looked less confident than she had before. "Madara is a lot more dangerous than Orochimaru ever was, you have to go back."

Juugo finished cleaning the bowls and put them away, "Sasuke's right, he can't be trusted." He stopped in the midst of putting away the last bowl, and turned uncertainly toward Karin, "are you sure you weren't followed, there is a possibility that he could have let you come to us..?"

"Let me? For what purpose…"

"Are you sure no one saw you come here," realization seemed to dawn on Sasuke.

Karin looked confused, "I'm sure, not even Zetsu could have… followed me."

Juugo had moved to the window and looked out searching the treeline, he froze momentarily while staring into the distance.

Sasuke was gathering his katana and to the door before Juugo could say a word, and Karin tried to peer out the window. Juugo didn't think they had time to explain.

"What's going on?" She almost didn't have to ask as she felt something she should have sensed all along.

"How else would he find me," Sasuke was quickly strapping on his leg and arm guards outside, "than to follow you."

Juugo was rushing past Sasuke and disappearing into the trees, toward the direction of the billowing black smoke rising in the horizon, in the direction of the tiny fishing village.

~oO0Oo~

Kakashi peered over the top of his book as the gates to Konoha loomed in the distance. Sakura sped up ahead of the group smiling, and he was relieved himself, there was nothing like seeing that open entrance after a long mission. Kakashi turned back to his book taking note of Naruto increasing his speed to keep pace with her, and to his surprise Sai as well who moved to flank her on the other side.

"You sure you're okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, concern on his face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sakura subconsciously put her hand over the wound he was inquiring about. He'd seen when the shinobi had thrown it, but hadn't been able to get to her in time to stop him. It had impaled itself in the back of her shoulder; she'd managed to turn enough to avoid any vital points, but it seemed the blade had been laced with some strange chakra that Sakura was having a little trouble expelling from her body.

"I'm fine Naruto, would you stop worrying," she punched him lightly on the shoulder, "or have you forgotten that I'm a medic-nin too.' Sakura compared it to when she was wounded by the Kyuubi's chakra; the intensity of it acted like a poison and made the healing process slow.

As usual, Naruto on the other hand had only a few cuts and bruises that were already almost healed, and Sai like his predecessor was relatively unscathed. Kakashi could tell that Naruto blamed himself for Sakura getting hurt; he didn't stray too far from her side after that.

"I don't think I would want you to heal me, especially if you were going to leave all of my wounds open and bleeding Sakura-san," Sai was staring at the place on her shoulder where it was still oozing blood, and moved to tentatively poke at it, "What kind of a medic-nin are you?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and glared at him, he was still smiling politely, and she balled her hands into fists, the vein in her forehead pulsing. The resounding impact of her fist to his face alerted the gate guards of their return and Kakashi stepped gingerly to the side out of the way of Sai's projectile body.

He chuckled as Naruto tried to stop Sakura from pummeling Sai and continued to read his orange book, content to not get involved. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest, it's been a long mission," he turned a page in the racy novel, "I'll deliver the mission report to Tsunade myself if you'd like," they deserved the break.

They passed by the guards with a nod of the head in greeting, "Well I had wanted to talk to Shishou about these herbs that I found in that small town we stopped in," Sakura patted her pack that she'd stored the medicinal plant in, "but I guess that could wait until later, cause I could really use a shower."

"Yes, I agree," Sai walked up rubbing the side of his face that was already bruised and swelling, about to receive a matching side.

"Ah! Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed nervously stepping between her and Sai, "How about a date," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly; "let's meet up for some Ramen later."

Kakashi took the opportunity to head to the Hokage's office, "Well then I'm off," and disappeared from his pupils in a cloud of smoke. He made his way to the top of the Hokage tower and toward Tsunade's office. He was just about to knock when Shizune came flustering out.

"Oh Kakashi! You're back," she glanced behind him, "Where's team seven?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her disheveled state, and answered lazily, "I thought they deserved to get some rest, the mission wasn't particularly hard, just long; I told them it was okay if I gave the mission report." He turned another page in his book.

"We may need you guys to go back out again."

"Oh?" Kakashi stopped reading to look at her more carefully.

"Tsunade hasn't decided, but she'll fill you in," she took off down the hallway, "I have some things to take care of, hopefully we'll know more soon."

Kakashi turned back toward the door and entered to see several Anbu disappear in a cloud of smoke, and an irate Tsunade biting her thumbnail behind her desk. Kakashi was surprised to see Danzou standing by her desk as well, and he looked up when Kakashi entered.

"Ah Kakashi, there you are, Tsunade was just telling me that you'd be back about now," Tsunade looked up from some papers on her desk at Danzou's remark to the laid back jounin.

Kakashi looked from Tsunade to Danzou and back, promptly closed his book and put it away, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Danzou turned to face Kakashi directly and smiled politely as he spoke, "Where's Naruto right now?"

Kakashi hesitated a moment before answering, "I sent all of team seven home, they needed the rest."

"Did you have any problems on your mission, any unexpected …interruptions?" Danzou was still smiling politely with his hands folded comfortably in front of him, he revealed nothing but a calm exterior while, Tsunade's eyes were boring into him, and he could feel her anxiousness.

"No, nothing other than the usual. Why?" He became uneasy despite himself, "have we had word that the Akatsuki is on the move?" He looked to Danzou with this question, the fact that the old ninja was here meant things were very serious, especially since Tsunade could hardly stand the veteran's presence for more than five seconds.

Tsunade sighed, "Unfortunately things seem a bit worse than that, but we're still trying to confirm reports."

Whatever had happened Kakashi deduced was something big, particularly if they were concerned about Naruto being the focus of the Akatsuki again.

"I want you to resume your training with Naruto," Tsunade stood and walked toward him, "I think we might be running out of time."

"Of course Godaime, but what's…"

"There was an attack on Cloud Village," Danzou cut him off, "the Akatsuki are stepping up their movements," he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I see."

"We don't know the extent of what's happened our intel is almost all inconclusive," Danzou continued, "but the situation is grave."

Kakashi nodded and turned to go, he could tell they could only impart to him as much as they knew, but this foreboding feeling told him whatever was going on was not good.

"Kakashi, one more thing," Tsunade called to him as he approached the door, he noticed Tsunade was strongly refusing to look at Danzou before she continued, "there is one bit of information that keeps recurring throughout our intel, that I thought you should know,"

Danzou turned away and looked out the window across the village, "The Uchiha was involved," he stated it bluntly.

Tsunade cleared her throat and watched Kakashi carefully, "yes, we've had reports that Sasuke may have been involved in the attacks," he was sure he wasn't hiding his surprise well.

"Sasuke working with the Akatsuki?" he scratched his head in confusion, "that makes no sense."

"We don't understand it either, but we thought you should know." Tsunade turned back to her desk, "there's clearly more going on."

The wheels in Kakashi's head were turning overtime, he'd known his former pupil to be a lot of things, but from what they understood with the last run in with the Akatsuki, was that he had gotten his revenge, and Itachi was dead; why join the group that his brother was a part of, what could this all mean?

"Thank you for telling me," He replied, pondering whether he should tell Naruto or would it be better to keep this info from him, "Danzou, Godaime," he made a small bow towards them, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Even if Naruto didn't know, he'd have to be prepared.

As Kakashi raced across the village to find Yamoto, various thoughts and plans in preparation ran through his head, "my poor misguided pupil," he sighed as he increased his speed across the rooftops, "what have you gotten yourself into now?"

~oO0Oo~

A/N: Well… there went that next day posting plan, but I guess a week isn't too bad, right? In any case just wanted to say to everyone, Happy New Year! Also thanks to Nitroglycerin for correcting me on how many bodies Pein has, 'cause I really couldn't remember.


	5. Chapter 4

-------------------~oO0Oo~------------------

They could almost see the village up ahead as they raced, top speed, through the trees. Smoke was billowing toward the darkening sky, and Sasuke hesitantly wondered why he was feeling a sudden panic inside.

"Juugo," Sasuke didn't have to explain to the man what he wanted, in fact he was sure that the larger man would have gone with or without his consent. Sasuke watched him give a grateful, short nod and disappear into the darkening forest. He quickened his pace, as the changing oranges of the sky were blackened with smoke.

"Karin," he was going as fast as the kunoichi could follow, the red beginning to bleed into his eyes as he started to formulate strategic counter plans in his mind, "who is it?"

She turned her head to him almost reluctantly, brows furrowed in concentration, "there's two of them," she said it with what Sasuke believed was relief washing over her face, "it's not Pein."

"Hn," was his acknowledging reply. Of course it wasn't Pein, Madara would never send out his best soldier on something as petty as destroying a fishing village, or retrieving this missing rogue. It also meant then that it must be the woman with the blue hair that was dispatched, and the man that had been his brother's partner. He turned his head slightly toward her in question, she still had not thoroughly answered his question, and he was not about to repeat himself.

"The blue haired woman is here; Konan." He was right on the mark.

"And the other?" He pulled to an abrupt stop as they came to the end of the tree line, and looked out over the burning village, he didn't need the answer as a familiar, large sword came flying over his head and embedded itself into the tree behind him, snapping it in two.

"Yo," the lackadaisical greeting erupted from across the clearing. "Sasuke, long time no see," his smile was sharp teeth and fangs, and Sasuke's mouth only crumpled more into a frown at the sight of him.

"Suigetsu," if Madara thought that by sending a former Hebi member to retrieve him that he would hold back, the man was more delusional than he imagined. Suigetsu looked past him as if searching for something.

"Where's Juugo, we can't start the party unless everyone's here."

Sasuke unsheathed his katana in response and stood at the ready glancing past the missing-nin of Mist toward the small village.

Suigetsu exploded into a loud bout of laughter at his action, "do you even remember how to use that Sasuke?" He was grinning sinisterly, "I'm sure the quite village life must have dulled your skills by now," he took a huge swig of the water canister around his neck, "while I have been improving."

"Suigetsu you jerk! Don't talk -"

The blue haired woman appeared behind them and on reflex, he grabbed Karin midsentence and dodged out of the way of the attack. He landed in the clearing between Suigetsu and Konan and watched both of them angrily, the red of his eyes intensifying.

"Sasuke, we do not wish to fight you or harm you in anyway," the woman was speaking, "but you will come with us one way or the other." Her voice and face were emotionless, but he could tell that she was serious.

"Yeah, as much as I would like to test my skills against you, I'd rather not fight you right now," Sasuke turned to face Suigetsu aware of Karin silently fuming behind him. He thought the situation over in his head and had no doubts that he could handle either one of them, but together, that may pose a bit of a problem. He shifted his weight so that Karin was behind him and devised a plan and route of escape in his mind, but he'd have to wait for Juugo, he could admit to himself the he felt somehow responsible for the larger man, he couldn't leave without him.

Sasuke flicked his eyes quickly over the now blazing village, he was a little concerned. Everything was unnervingly silent, why was no one trying to extinguish the fires? Where had everyone gone? An eerie feeling of reminisces washed over him and he turned angry eyes on Suigetsu.

"Where are the villagers." It wasn't a question.

A slow smile crept across Konan's face, "Come with us quietly and things won't need to escalate any further," Sasuke could feel her malevolent chakra even as she said the words; "no one else needs to get hurt."

Suigetsu grinned devilishly, "once a Leaf shinobi…" he trailed off before he charged before his former leader.

-------------------~oO0Oo~------------------

Juugo flitted closer to his destination, he had to hurry so that he could return to aid Sasuke against whoever was sent to pursue them, but he had to make sure.

He came up to the homely building where he'd remembered being invited many times and looked around cautiously. The lights in the building were out and there was no life to been seen. Juugo feared the worst, until he heard the tiny voice.

"Ah! It's only Juugo nii-san."

"Kana, wait!" the tiny girl came racing across the clearing and into Juugo's arms, despite the protest of her older brother. He stooped to pick her up.

"It's alright, I just came to check on you," he directed the statement to the now obvious hiding place that the little one had darted from, where he noticed her mother and one of her brothers were crouching, "Is everyone alright?" They appeared unharmed, much to his relief but where was the oldest brother? The thought was answered before he could voice it.

"Shinji went into the village and hasn't come back yet, Ishimaru wanted to go get him but kaa-san won't let him," Kana rattled off the situation frantically, "Can you go get him Juugo nii-san?"

The younger of the two brothers Ishimaru, looked away stubbornly, a serious look on his face toward the village. If the situation had not been potentially so serious he might have smiled, instead he looked toward their mother, "Sen-san how long ago did Shinji leave for the village?" he asked her quietly, he could almost feel her fear.

She was biting her nail and looking distraught, "Awhile ago, before we noticed there was something wrong in the village, I don't know exactly when." she turned her head to look towards the village herself as an explosion sounded in the distance, "What should I do?" She looked at him nerve wreaking expectancy.

"Juugo," Kana cut in, peering into the trees where he'd only moments before emerged, "Where's Sasuke nii-san?" she enquired, "Why isn't he with you? He's alright isn't he?" worry further creeping into her face.

Juugo tore his eyes away from the mother to look down on the little girl and smiled softly at her. "You don't need to worry about Sasuke," he said reassuringly, "He'll be fine." He patted her on the head and handed her back to her mother, and instinctively started to usher them toward the road.

He wanted this family, who had been so nice to both him and Sasuke to be safe, and he would help them, all of them, escape the village if he could help it. He turned to the boy Ishimaru, still staring anxiously into the distance.

"Ishimaru," he called quietly, the boy jumped slightly but turned to face him expectantly, "You're in charge till your brother returns, can you go back into the house to gather supplies?" he turned to Sen to finish his statement, "You will need to leave the village for awhile before it's safe to return."

Ishimaru nodded, and Sen seemed to be slowly regaining coherent thinking processes, the planning for the safety of the rest of her family, slowing taking over that part of her mind that worried about her oldest son.

"Kana, go help your brother," Sen said setting the girl down so she could follow her brother. "Make sure he gets enough for four." Juugo nodded in agreement, he would make sure the boy returned safely to them, it would help him feel better about what he was about to ask of this family that he cared so much about.

Sen made to move toward the house with the rest of the children but Juugo stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It will be safer to take the children toward the road but away from the village," he told her, "but stay out of view." her face grew serious at his instructions, and she nodded in understanding.

"When I find him I will send him in the direction that I told you to go, so look out for Shinji." She smiled almost hopefully, "It would also be best to wait until morning before you come out of hiding, just to be safe." she nodded again, trying to commit it all to memory, and Juugo was reluctant to propose the idea that had been forming in his mind the moment they had realized the village was under attack.

He looked at her solemnly, and was only partially relieved to see determination reflected back at him, but he pushed on quickly. Even if Sasuke would be upset with him later, but he had to try, he took a deep breath. "Sen-san, there is one more thing, something I must ask of you and your family, and I would understand if you said no."

She looked at him quizzically but did not pull away; he took this as his queue to continue. "There's something that I need you to do."

-------------------~oO0Oo~------------------

A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait for such a short chapter, I'll try to speed things up and get this story rolling right along, the next chapter is already half way done so hopefully I can throw it out there later this week. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

----------------------oO0Oo----------------------

Suigetsu was a lot more resilient than he had remembered him being, but Sasuke supposed that if the young mist-nin had the guts to challenge him so forwardly then he must think he had improved a lot.

Sasuke used his speed to appear behind him swinging his kusunagi toward the mist-nin's head, dashing back out of range of the man's long reach when his head only dematerialized into water before reforming again.

The blue haired woman and her paper jutsus on the other hand were getting annoying, he could easily avoid her attacks since he could see the chakra, but she was making it hard for him to get close to her.

He jumped into the air and shot a succession of flaming shuriken at both Suigetsu and Konan the combination of the fiery chakra and the weapons leaving small craters where his opponents had been standing moments before. He landed with a back flip and took up a defensive stance, this time waiting; he would see any movement before they made it.

"Sasuke-san," his eyes darted quickly to the woman, "This is pointless. I have told you already that we have not come to fight you." Even though she had relaxed her stance, small pieces of paper continued to circle her body like a shield.

"I have nothing more to say to Madara," Sasuke also relaxed his pose, and stood, blade pointing down, "I will not interfere with his plans to destroy Konoha," he re-sheathed the sword, "but I won't join with him against them." An image of Naruto came to mind, followed in quick succession by Sakura and Kakashi looking at him in disappointment. He shook them from his head, "Do as you wish, but I'm not going back."

Suigetsu grinned at him maliciously and hefted the large sword over his shoulder. Sasuke disregarded him and let the Sharingan recede, ignoring the dull throbbing that came now with its activation, the aching pain and blurry blindness that always followed.

The Konan woman was about to speak, but moved suddenly away from the trees, throwing up a paper shield as she did so. Juugo arrived, almost flying out of the woods toward her, partial transformation of his hand bearing down at her throat. She was out of the way of his blow effortlessly and in the trees within moments, looking down with disdain.

"Control your subordinates, Sasuke-san," there was only a hint of irritation in her voice, and he could only guess that she was glaring at him through his bleary vision.

"About damned time," came Karin's voice from somewhere behind him, he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Juugo," he motioned for the man to come to his side. Now that he was here they could leave. They could head deeper into Tea Country, or leave the continent altogether and head to one of the smaller islands to the South, anywhere that was as far away from Fire country as he could manage.

Suigetsu hadn't moved at Juugo's sudden arrival, and allowed the larger man to pass by him to approach Sasuke with some disinterest.

Juugo walked toward him, pausing only a moment to stare toward the burning village and then continued past. Sasuke did not stir at the slight, just turned his head slightly to watch the larger man out of the corner of his eye almost questioningly.

"Shinji's in the village," came the whispered words, and Sasuke unintentionally tensed at the knowledge. He signaled to Karin to follow after Juugo, if anyone was alive she would be able to sense it. She looked confused at first, but shrugged her shoulders, turned to cast a reluctant glance at him and his opponents before running after the larger man.

"We're done here," he forced as much cruelty into the statement as he could muster, "and I expect you to never return to this place." he turned his back to them and glared over his shoulder; "You've already done enough damage." he began in the direction Juugo had gone.

Suigetsu arched an eyebrow quizzically, then looked toward Konan as though awaiting orders to proceed, and she sighed audibly.

He wasn't sure why he even cared about the little boy in the village, or the little family with the too trusting little girl, but he wanted to make sure they were safe and unmarred by the experience. Maybe it was because these people who without asking any question, or knowing their history welcomed both him and Juugo into their home and lives. Some part of himself thought they were foolish and weak and thus not worth his time, but another part, one that he thought he was rid of was grateful, just a little.

He was loathe to admit, that on some level the reason he had even stayed in this small village for so long, was that there was a semblance of peace about the place. It reminded him of happier times and smiling people who without a second thought or regret would walk through hell for him. It reminded him of a place he once called home. It made him want to harden his heart all the more.

When Konan's voice broke through his, as of late, reoccurring thoughts, it was clear by her tone of voice that she was annoyed, "Madara wanted to talk to you directly himself," she lowered herself from the tree and walked across the clearing to stand next to Suigetsu, an impatient look in her eye, her posture as that of someone dealing with a difficult child. "I'm sure he would rather tell you himself, but since you are being so difficult," she folded her hands in front of her, and a small scrap of paper floated toward him.

Sasuke turned to face her catching the floating parchment in his hand, there appeared to be writing on it.

"It is a matter concerning your brother," he looked up at her sharply in silent fury, "more specifically Itachi's eyes."

----------------------oO0Oo----------------------

Sasuke was acting strangely that was certain, what was with him and Juugo going off about what happened to this worthless little village. Karin looked up at the said man and the determined look on his face, Juugo was moving forward quickly toward the direction she had pointed where she sensed the weak civilian chakras. She had been surprised there were so many of them still moving around; from the desertedness of the village she figured initially that they were all dead. It wouldn't have been beneath Madara to have the village wiped out.

"They're directly in front of us," she shouted to him as they rounded another burning block. There was a building at the end of it, a little off from the village but not on flames. "I think," she reached out to sense them, "I think they're in there!"

"It's the storage house," Juugo muttered as he increased his pace, Karin raising hers to match. Juugo paused only momentarily, upon reaching the shed like building, to morph his hand and rip the wooden entrance from its hinges.

There were forty, maybe fifty people huddled to one side of the interior looking fearful at their forceful entrance, and Juugo quickly morphed his hand back, in what Karin guessed was an attempt not to frighten them further. She saw his face grow frantic as he quickly scanned the people's faces. She wasn't good at this but she would help him find whatever he was looking for.

"Is everyone alright?" her voice rang out in the darkness, "We need you to get to the safety of the trees, come on!" They were reluctant to move and she wanted to slap her forehead in frustration, these poor fools were such sheep. "Come on people, I don't have all night!" Did she have to start a fire here herself to get these people to move? They seemed to cower further away from her. She sighed inwardly.

"Juugo-san?" his head whipped around instantaneously to the small voice, Karin watched with mild indifference as a somewhat scrawny boy came boring through the crowd toward them, "Juugo-san." The child was crying openly now and latched himself awkwardly onto his leg.

"Shinji, you're alright," he said, uncomfortably patting the child on the head. Karin was sure Juugo was as surprised as she was about the child's display. She walked over to stand next to them as the last of the crowd streamed out of the building, and into the burning night. They stood there waiting for the little one's sobs to die down, Karin tapping her foot impatiently.

Juugo stooped down to his level, and Shinji wiped frantically in embarrassment at his tears, "I'm sorry Juugo," he sniffled, "I had been so scared."

Juugo gave him a soft smile.

There was a pause before realization seemed to rain on him then, "I have to get home!" his eyes widened in panic then fierce determination, "Mom, Kana and Ishimaru need me, I couldn't get back to them, they locked us all in," he rattled on with fervor, "the white haired one told us to " "Sit here and stay quiet like good little bait"."

Karin rolled her eyes, that was Suigetsu for you, "Relax, kid," she was quickly growing tired of the boy, "I'm sure they're fine." anything to shut his whimpering up. He looked up at her as though he hadn't realized she had been standing there all along, and narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"They're fine," Juugo reinforced, drawing Shinji's attention back to him, but Karin was sure the child was about to say something to her, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be nice. "That's why I came here; your mother wanted me to get you."

"So they're all okay?" she noticed Juugo smile at his hopefulness.

"Yes, they're all okay." Karin took this moment to scoff and turn away; the boy was tearing up again.

"Can you take me to where they are Juugo-san?" almost every word punctuated by sniffles, "I was so afraid they wouldn't be ok."

Juugo patted him on the back, "I can't take you to them," he began slowly, "I want to but, I must help Sasuke, he is with the ones who did this and he needs my help."

Karin sneered inwardly, Sasuke hardly ever needed anyone's help, she doubted now would be any different.

"Sasuke-san is?" Juugo nodded, and Karin chuckled at the child's disbelief, these poor villagers had no idea of who they had been unwittingly harbouring.

"I need you to follow along the road out of the village, stay in the shadows for as long as you can, but look for them at the crossing," Shinji nodded absentmindedly as though deep in thought, then turned suddenly to glare at Karin.

She raised an uncaring eyebrow and pushed her glass higher up the bridge of her nose, "What's your problem, squirt." She did not appreciate being glared at, especially not from a pint sized dwarf who couldn't understand the word puberty yet.

"I know you from somewhere," was his stony response and Karin could care less.

"Good for you, want a cookie?" The boy's frown deepened.

"Shinji, this is not the time, you have to go, now." Juugo put an emphasis on the last word, and placed what he hoped was a stern look on his face.

"I don't like her," was his pouty reply.

"Well, I don't like you either," Karin mumbled, "Snot-nosed little brat; I hate kids."

Juugo was exasperated, "Shinji…"

All of them froze the moment they felt it, it was as if all the life around them had stilled as well. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the flames roaring as it devoured the village. The chakra force was like a stifling cloud that descended all around them. Shinji was shaking, who could blame him.

"What… what is this feeling," she heard the child whisper, "I can't bear it," his breathing accelerated, as though he was trying to catch his breath.

"Sasuke," Juugo was moving back toward the clearing, "his intent to kill." It was so strong.

Then as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone. Juugo paused in his hasty flight to reach his former leader, as did Karin.

"What happened?" He turned to her expectantly. The child was frozen in place and still shaking uncontrollably.

The thought came to Karin's mind that if she didn't know better, the larger man was panicking slightly. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. She couldn't begrudge the man the very emotion that was welling up inside her. Karin didn't hesitate and began to run back toward the clearing, again through the flaming village, and back to the place where she dreaded approaching the most. Because no matter how deeply she dug into herself for the power, and how far she searched, there was no trace of that familiar signature anywhere, it was what she feared the most, Sasuke was gone.

----------------------oO0Oo----------------------

A/N: I have had this story finished since last Tuesday, but my "editor" has taken his sweet time going over it for me. Hope you guys didn't have to wait too long, I'll try to make sure to get him to read the chapters sooner… or get a new editor XD. But as always enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I finally get to read my story that same day that I sent it to him…and it takes almost two days to post anyway because I couldn't sign into , something about some error or maintenance, or something. Oh Well. Here's the new chapter.

----------------------oO0Oo----------------------

The little snot-nosed brat had followed them to the clearing - in near hysterics - and Juugo had actually been forced to render the boy unconscious and carry the child to his family; he had been that shaken up. Karin supposed she couldn't blame him though; Sasuke's chakra could be intense.

Juugo had returned quickly but had been silent since and she had no intention of breaking that silence. Juugo had been relieved that they had got to the villagers in time, and that everyone once free of the building would be safe. To break the silence would be to tell him that she had been slowly feeling each of those small chakras flicker out, one by one. Though there were four still going strong, and moving steadily away from the village.

She eyed Juugo wearily, she couldn't tell him. There were traps in place it seemed and no one was going to survive this ambush, Madara intended no witnesses.

Karin blocked the thoughts from her mind and took a deep breath to calm herself. She thought of one person then reached out gradually widening the range to sense him. Juugo was pacing back and forth behind her anxiously, but she blocked out his presence and focused. If she concentrated enough she could sense Sasuke, just barely, but he was there. Either he was unconscious, or very far away or both. But he was alive. She sighed with relief.

The feeling was quickly replaced by dread as the realization that she would have to journey back to a place she hadn't wanted to return to settled in. The urge for self preservation was strongest and screamed at her, going back could mean her undoing and she tried to remind herself that Sasuke could take care of himself.

She ran the possibilities through in her mind. She had come all this way to escape with him, even if he didn't accept her, she didn't think he would have turned her away either. Should she go back and try to help Sasuke or turn tail and escape to freedom?

Why did she even have to debate?

Juugo had stopped pacing, as though he sensed her turmoil.

"Well?" he was looking at her expectantly.

She responded tentatively, "He's alive; I think they took him back to Madara." She was still running her options through mentally, her brow furrowing in concentration, "They seem far away, but I'm not sure how far."

"Well, we have to go get him," Karin couldn't understand how Juugo hadn't even thought about it; he had instantly opted to pursue Sasuke without hesitation. She supposed that maybe, unlike her; he actually needed Sasuke to have a semblance of a normal life. As normal as living on the run could bring, yet she found herself nodding.

"Alright, we'll go get him." He nodded seriously.

"Follow me, we'll have to get some supplies from the house, then you can lead the way." Juugo made a hasty dash for the trees in the direction of the hidden little cabin and she followed reluctantly.

Karin had agreed to help Sasuke, and as much of a power house Juugo was, Karin would have much rather travelled alone. She felt she had just signed her death sentence as she followed after Juugo. It was one thing to be around the large man when he was sane, but what would she do when he lost control. Karin knew she didn't have the power to overwhelm him, or control him like Sasuke so effortlessly did, so travelling with him alone would be her worst idea yet. The first one being how she got mixed up with these crazy Uchihas.

----------------------oO0Oo----------------------

It had been three days since they had left the smoldering cinders that had once been their village. Three days cutting across country, staying off of the roads and avoiding any other forms of human life. Shinji had been returned near dawn on the night of the attack unconscious in the arms of a stern looking Juugo. When he had awoken he had been shaking and sick with fear; it had taken awhile to calm him. His trembling only subsided after their mother had given him something to drink that put him back to sleep and even after that he didn't talk about what had happened in the village. No one asked him about it either, not even Kana. But Ishimaru suspected it was because their mother had something to do with it.

The small family group was presently sitting under a tree, for what must have been the fifth rest break for the morning. Kana was tired of walking, again, and he felt the urge to ask if she wanted him to carry her. Shinji had already proposed a similar question, more like demanded it, but she had refused saying she was a big girl and she could walk by herself. Sometimes she could be so stubborn. Little sisters were silly.

Ishimaru looked about the small clearing they were resting in. He had never seen so many trees or ones quite so large in their little village. He thought they were amazing. In certain places they blocked out the sun completely and left nothing but cool shadows everywhere. He began to notice that the further North they went, that they grew larger and thicker together. He was drawn from his admiration of the trees by a shrill whistle overhead. Looking up he noticed some kind of hawk circling overhead. Everything here was so amazing.

"Where are we going?" Kana's small voice broke into his thoughts. Ishimaru swore she must have asked that question for the millionth time. "Why can't we go back home?" She played idly with the petals of a red flower growing lonesome by the tree.

Ishimaru was beginning to wonder the same thing himself, but knew it must have something to do with what Juugo-san had said to his mother, who pushed everyday determinedly on.

"It's not safe to go back there yet Kana dear, but we will." Their mother smiled reassuringly. Ishimaru not for the first time wondered if anyone else in the village had made it away without injury. It troubled him that they had not seen at least one of the other villagers when they had fled the village. He tried not to think about it if he could help it, he knew something terrible must have happened for his brother to return in the state he did. He eyed his older brother wistfully; Shinji hadn't really been himself since that night.

Their mother offered some water to Kana before standing, signaling the end of the break. He noticed Kana cringe slightly at the thought of moving again so soon and strode over silently to offer her a piggy back without words. Over his shoulder he smiled down at her, and she smiled back wearily, reluctantly getting up to climb on. Shinji came to stand next to him, as he adjusted their little sister on his back.

"I'll carry your pack for you," his smile seemed forced, but Ishimaru with relief handed the bag to his brother. Glad he wouldn't have to carry both.

"Thanks nii-san." He whispered gratefully watching Shinji nod seriously before dropping a little behind to follow them at a slower pace.

"Ishimaru-nii-san," Kana whispered in his ear, "Will Shinji be alright?" she sounded worried but he didn't know what to tell her. He hoped so, cause he was beginning to miss his old brother.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," and he smiled weakly.

Their mother screamed before they knew what was going on, they were surrounded instantly by several men wearing strange white masks, with strange painted markings.

"Kaa-san!" Kana was shrieking in his ear, as they noticed she was being restrained a little forcefully by one of the masked men. Kana was clutching tighter to his neck, but he didn't think his voice would let him speak even if she hadn't been crushing his wind pipe.

Ishimaru saw their mother mutter something to the man who look visibly startled before she slumped unconscious against his chest after and he had pressed several points on her neck.

"Mother?" his eyes was wide with terror and he backed away slightly from the figure, who was throwing their mother over his shoulder. There was a loud thump behind him which he knew would be their brother lying unconscious. He turned to see Shinji's body on the ground, another of the masked men behind. He felt Kana's tiny trembling stop and her dead weight slump against his back. He tried to peer behind him, and looked up with a glare at another of the figures standing before him; he clutched Kana closer, protectively.

The pain hadn't been as searing as he thought it would be, and tried to make sure his body fell forward so as to not crush the little angel of a sister on his back. He didn't feel himself impact the ground, but float and hover just above it with the pressure of a firm hand on his chest. He felt the weight on his back lighten, but strangely there was no panic, just the oblivion that rose up to consume him.

----------------------oO0Oo----------------------

A/N: "Karin knew she didn't have the power to overwhelm him, or control him like Sasuke so effortlessly did, so travelling with him alone would be her worst idea yet. The first one being how she got mixed up with these crazy Uchihas."

Was originally:

"The first one being how she got mixed up with those sexy-ass huggle-muffin Uchihas with those awesome eyes that spin round like a record on a steamy Saturday night at the local club."

My editor is a keeper. XD he caught the fan-girl silliness and changed the sentence appropriately. Thanks to him for taking my badgering after every finished chapter, and as always enjoy.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: there's really no excuse guys, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for like...a year. Boy how time sure gets away from you. Procrastination is bad you guys. I honestly hadn't felt like writing any fiction as of late, not because I've have a writer's block or anything, but simply because of all the awesome going on right now in both the manga and the anime, but I thought I should at least try to finish this one since I have another Sasuke fic floating around in my head that I want to get out. Sadly this chapter isn't exactly story progressing, but feels more like a filler chapter to me. My editor is in LA for like two weeks so I haven't forced him to tweak this for me. So any typos or running sentences or mistakes you may see is from my lack of proof reading abilities. Without further ado, here's the chapter, and as always enjoy.

*Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

There was a lot of hustle and bustle coming from Tsunade's office, and Sakura thought Shizune looked a little more harried than usual as she sped past her in the hallway, almost knocking over the pink haired girl.

"Tsunade's waiting for you Sakura," she called hurriedly over her shoulder before disappearing round the bend of the hall. Sakura nodded non-pulsed, a panicked Shizune running errands for the temperamental Fifth, was an all too common scene. She pushed the double doors of Tsunade's office and entered quickly, witnessing the clouded disappearance of several Anbu agents as she crossed the threshold into the room.

Sakura hesitated a moment before speaking, knowing and instantly disliking the troubled look on her mentor's face. She stood at reverent attention, mentally preparing herself for whatever dark news was imminent.

"I'm here Shishou." She kept her voice even in an effort to hide her anxiety and Tsunade seemed to emerge from whatever deep thoughts were running through her mind.

"Ah Sakura," the older woman gestured her closer, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course Shishou," Sakura responded moving closer to the desk, waiting patiently for her master to continue, "What is it that you need?" She added a little reluctantly.

Tsunade began to rummage through piles of papers on her desk muttering unpleasantly to herself about never ending paperwork, while Sakura watched on.

"Ah ha! Here it is."

Tsunade held out a thin folder and waited until she took it.

"There's someone I need you to look after for me," She started as Sakura quickly skimmed the contents of the folder, "someone who may have information on the Akatsuki invasion."

Sakura could hardly hide the apprehensive surprise on her face.

* * *

There was someone nearby, someone who sounded like they were shuffling papers. Ishimaru turned away from the bright light in his face, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"Shinji close the blinds you're letting in too much sun," he mumbled, pulling the sheet higher over his head. What nice soft sheets.

The shuffling stopped.

Sheets? Weren't they outside right now? Ishimaru sat upright in bed.

"Kana!" the thought of his sister came to him first.

The woman in front of him looked startled by his outburst, and he stared at her hard before letting his eyes roam around the room. It was huge in comparison to the small rooms of their house, colourless and sterile looking, but bright with the sunlight streaming in. There were yellow ducks on the blue curtains hanging next to him, with what looked like white clouds. He thought Kana might ask him to paint them in her room once they got back home. If they ever got back home.

He looked at the woman again. She had walked over to the side of his bed and was smiling down at him. She had a kindly face, and the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone with pink hair before, but he thought it made her look very pretty. He blushed when she took his hand.

"The rest of your family is alright," she smiled and seemed to be checking his wrist for something. Her voice was soft and reassuring. "See?" She threw the curtain back beside him to show his still slumbering sister. Relief washed over him.

"She's alright?" The woman nodded in response.

"Your brother awoke a little while ago," she said softly pulling the blanket up closer around the sleeping form, "him and your mother are also fine, so don't worry, okay?"

He felt compelled to believe her and nodded slowly.

Everything about the last few days circled in his mind. "Where," he looked at the young woman for answers, "where are we?" She ran a hand over Kana's forehead, "the last thing I remember was all these men in white masks grabbing mom."

The memory of it rolled over him, and he felt weak and useless, he really hoped that no one was hurt.

The girl looked thoughtful, as though considering what to say, "well, those guys weren't bad men," she paused as though considering how to word it, "they were just doing their job, you were kind of trespassing, so to speak."

He wasn't sure he understood.

"Ishimaru you're up," he turned to his mother's voice, and sprang out of bed in relief to embrace her. Shinji stood just behind her, grinning and looking more like his old self. Ishimaru was glad; he wasn't sure how much more of that distant and haunted look he could handle.

Shinji was carrying a small brown bag full of fruit, and placed them gently onto the floor to warmly enfold his brother in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, exchanging silent apologies through the desperate little grip and Ishimaru refused to cry in front of the pink haired girl, even though he felt like all of his fear, exhaustion and happiness of the past few days would burst from his chest.

As the moment passed and they pulled away both brothers grinning widely, Shinji's face lit up further.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" He all but exclaimed, "you won't believe where we are!"

Ishimaru was startled and looked confused at his brother, and his eyes widened at the next exclamation, "We're in a ninja village!" He took Ishimaru by the hand and pulled him to the window earnestly, "Look, see?"

Ishimaru let his brother pull him to the framed glass, glancing back at the pink haired woman who was now talking quietly with their mother. He hadn't noticed before, but she was wearing a forehead protector with a symbol that looked like a leaf. So she was a ninja! He scrunched his eyebrows in thought. She didn't really look like one though. She was too pretty he decided, and almost blushed again.

"We're in Konoha," Shinji's voice was all awe and wonder with his hands and face pressed on the window pane looking excitedly outside. Ishimaru moved to stand beside his older sibling finding himself speechless at the expanse of the city, and the people leaping effortlessly across rooftops.

"Wow." A tiny voice breathed quietly beside him and he looked down to find a wide eyed Kana tip toed at the window trying to peer outside.

Shinji looked over him at the tiny girl, and walked around to pick her up so that she could better see. The three of them stood at the window marveling at everything.

"Sakura, are they ready yet? Tsunade-sama is waiting."

The children turned at the sound of the new voice. There was another woman in the doorway, with short black hair and dark robes. Ishimaru watched the pink haired girl, Sakura, nod and then motion for them to come closer. Sakura was a pretty name, he thought absently.

"Don't worry Sen-san," Sakura put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Tsunade-shishou isn't really that scary." She playfully put the emphasis on the word "that" which Ishimaru felt didn't really reassure their mother very much, who gave a half smile in return.

"We're on the way now Shizune," Sakura said before the woman disappeared again.

The walk through the village toward the giant heads chiseled into the side of the mountain was in Ishimaru's opinion too short. Kana chattered on with Sakura asking all the questions that he wanted to, bouncing all over the place eagerly. Who were the people whose heads were carved in the mountain? Who was this Tsunade person and was she nice? How can ninja jump from roof to roof, weren't they afraid of falling? Cause she would be. When could they eat?

Sakura couldn't get two words out before the little girl had another query, but Shinji reached into his little bag of fruit and handed her an apple at the last question. He ruffled her head as she accepted and bit into it readily.

"Are you sure you want the children present for this meeting?" Sakura was talking to their mother now, "We can have someone give them a tour of the village instead." He perked up at that part; a tour would be the best. What did ninja do in a ninja village anyway? He wanted to see someone sparring, and maybe give him a few tips? His mother cut into his thoughts.

"No, that's alright, I'd rather have them with me," She put her hand on Shinji's head as they started up long winding stairs leading closer to the monumental carvings. "Besides they were the ones who spent most of their time with Juugo, they could tell you better than I anything you may need to know about him."

Sakura nodded solemnly, leading the way up the stairs. Ishimaru pouted, he would have rather gone on a tour of the village, than sit in a stuffy room and talk with grownups. Though he couldn't understand why they would want to talk about Juugo. Why would shinobi care what a fisherman did or didn't do? He glanced at Shinji who seemed to be having the same thoughts, but all he did was shrug in response.

The stairs weren't quite as tiring as he thought they would be and at the top they followed some winding hallways until they came to large double doors where he supposed this Tsunade person was, since Sakura approached, knocked and waited for a "come in" before entering.

The room behind the doors was large and spacious, and Ishimaru surveyed it timidly. The lady with the short black hair, Shizune if he recalled correctly, was there looking anxious standing next to a large desk with a blonde woman sitting behind it.

This woman he stopped and took note of. He assumed she was the one called Tsunade, the leader of this village, because her presence filled the whole room, and Ishimaru felt small in comparison, just looking at her fiery eyes. He unconsciously took a step back, but was unable to look away. He noted with dissatisfaction that Kana seemed unaffected, and was humming happily; clutching Sakura's hand, apparently oblivious to what was going on around her.

Ishimaru took his mother's hand instinctively, standing a little behind her protecting form, as they approached the woman. Tsunade didn't move but let her eyes run over the small family. When they were close enough Shizune spoke first.

"Sen-san this is our Hokage and leader of the village, Tsunade-sama," she gestured to the woman, "I would like for you to tell her what you told me in the hospital."

The lady Tsunade had a grim look on her face and when she spoke her voice was authoritive and firm, but not cruel.

"I was told by the team that brought you in, that you have word about an invasion."

Ishimaru tightened his hand around his mother's finger, and he felt Shinji move to stand beside him. Sakura had also shifted to the window quietly pointing out places to Kana, but he could tell her ears were listening keenly to the conversation.

"Yes, I was told to relay the information as a requested favour to the man who saved my son." Shinji cringed slightly, and muttered about not being in any danger under his breath, but no one heard besides Ishimaru, who snickered at him.

The two women exchanged looks.

"Who is the man that gave you this information?"

"Juugo-san,"

The dark haired woman muttered something, and pulled open a large book with pictures and quickly skimmed through it.

"We don't have anything on a Juugo."

Sakura had come back over with Kana and put her down next to her brothers.

"What about Juugo-nii-san?" Kana asked quizzically, jumping up and down to get a better look at the book. "He was always very nice to us and he even saved Shinji-nii-chan." Shinji mumbled again.

"We didn't know much about him," Sen admitted, "but he was always quite helpful with anything we needed." Tsunade looked dubious.

"Alright well then continue…"

"I don't understand it very well at all, but I memorized what he wanted me to relay." She recounted word for word what Juugo spoke to her, mentioning Akatsuki's attack on cloud and the ultimate destruction of that village, then the fact that Konoha was indeed next, because of someone they were targeting in Konoha named Kyuubi or something.

Ishimaru thought it was a funny name to have but didn't say it; the tension in the room had only seemed to thicken with every new statement from his mother. There was a long silence.

"You said you didn't know much about this man," Shizune broke the silence, "can you at least provide us with a description and any other information you can remember about him."

"Of course," Sen nodded seriously.

Tsunade stood, brushing her blonde bangs from her eyes and throwing the window behind her open.

"Did you get all of that Kakashi?" Tsunade called out with a disapproving tone, startling the children, and Sen too. The green vest, masked ninja appeared in the middle of the room in a cloud of smoke, orange book in hand.

"Aa, Tsunade-sama, it pertains to Naruto, so I thought I should listen in."

Tsunade's only response was to give him a withering look.

"We'll also need you to describe the people who attacked your village," The black haired woman continued, "anything you can think of don't leave anything out."

Sen looked down to her son, "Shinji?"

All eyes turned to him, and everyone seemed a little surprised.

"Shinji was the one in the village when it was attacked," Sen explained, "I only saw the smoke and the flames before Juugo came to warn us." Sen rested a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder. "Go ahead Shinji."

He nodded then slowly began his tale, describing the white haired man with the large sword and blue haired woman with the paper flower in her hair wearing their black billowing cloaks covered in red clouds. He told them of how they burned the village and how Juugo had rescued everyone from the store house, and the strange red haired woman he's sure he'd seen wearing one of the very self same black cloaks and how much he didn't like her.

"I told Juugo-nii-san, that he shouldn't go with her, but he told me that he needed her to help him find Sasuke-san, so not to worry-"

There was a sharp intake of breath somewhere to the right and the tension in the room seemed to grow exponentially.

The ink brush Tsunade had been twiddling snapped ominously and Shinji looked up from the retelling of his story to see the four shinobi in the room with startled faces.

"Sasuke-kun." Ishimaru heard Sakura whisper the name with reverence.

Kana took this moment to include herself in the conversation, "Sasuke-nii-san,lived and worked with Juugo-nii-san" she said it with a tone that indicated, that she thought it was obvious the adults should have known about Sasuke. "He's really nice too, but it's really hard to make him laugh," nodding with triumphant and puffing her chest out at having been able to help with information too.

Sakura gave a stifled pained half laugh at the last part, while the masked ninja moved closer.

"What was his full-name, what was the clan symbol that he wore."

The family looked confused, "We called him just Sasuke, and he didn't wear a clan insignia." Sen's face was scrunched in deep thought, "In fact I gave him and Juugo some of my husband's old clothing."

Tsunade was looking more and more mystified.

"But he was living in your village?" Sakura spoke this time.

Sen was at a loss for words, everyone seemed more interested in Sasuke now that they mentioned him rather than the impending danger.

"Well yes, for quite some time," she started hesitantly, "him and Juugo-san sold fish in the village, well Juugo did, Sasuke-san never came into town. In fact, I would have never known he existed unless Kana hadn't dragged them both over to dinner one night. He never said very much, and he always seemed to be… brooding."

Shinji spoke again, his voice defensive, "Sasuke was fighting the people in the cloaks, that's what Juugo-nii-san said to me, he was trying to protect us."

Tsunade nodded her head knowingly, "What do you think Kakashi?"

The white haired ninja was no longer reading his orange book, but regarding the children with a hawk like visage. "That sounds like our Sasuke."

Our Sasuke? Ishimaru didn't know what to think of that statement, but it made him wonder, not for the first time, about the strange, quiet, dark haired man who had appeared like a morning mist in their village.

"Is there a problem with Sasuke-san?" Sen asked, "I don't think he was involved, I just think he was trying to help defend the village."

Silence descended on the room again. Ishimaru didn't understand. What was so wrong with Sasuke-san that made the adults react this way?

Everyone seemed to exchange concerned looks. Then Tsuande, looking directly at Shinji spoke again.

"Shinji, this is very important," the boy's gaze remained fixed on his interrogator with determination, "you said that Juugo mentioned having to go find Sasuke, what did he mean by that?"

All eyes turned to Shinji, even Ishimaru turned to look at his brother and gave him an encouraging look.

"Well, they were pretty panicked," he struggled to remember all the details, leaving out his fear at the oppressive pressure he'd felt that night. "When we got to the clearing where Sasuke had been fighting, the Red haired girl kept talking about not being able to sense him anywhere."

Tsunade nodded, urging him to continue, "I didn't understand what was going on, but from the way they were both acting, and the way the field and part of the forest was wreaked when we turned up..." He paused biting his lip, "I think they thought he was dead."


End file.
